Freedom
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Saat kecil, Neji sudah berjanji akan melindungi Hinata untuk selamanya... tapi sesuatu memisahkannya dari Hinata... apa yang terjadi? 1 shot REVIEW PLEASE!


**Summary**: Semasa Neji kecil, ia berjanji pada ayahnya untuk terus melindungi Hinata. Tapi suatu nasib memisahkannya dari Hinata. Apa yang terjadi pada Neji?

**Desclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto _(Aw… pengennya punyaku… haha…)

* * *

_

**Freedom **

"Nii-san!!!" Air mata membasahi pipi Hinata. Sekujur badannya melemah ketika ia melihat 'kakak'-nya itu tergeletak di tanah. Di sekitarnya terdapat cairan berwarna merah

_Hmm? Kenapa Hinata-sama menangis? Bukankah "ia" telah kukalahkan?_

"Neji nii-san!!!" Hinata segera berlari menuju arah Neji

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Hi…Nata… sama… kau tak apa?" tanya Neji dengan suaranya yang lemah

Hinata mengangguk "Neji…nii-san… aku tidak apa-apa… bagaimana keadaanmu…?"

"Uhuk…" Neji tersenyum kecil "Tidak ada… yang lebih baik… dari saat-saat… bersamamu… Hinata-sama…"

"Neji…nii-san…" tangisan Hinata menjadi melihat kakaknya terbaring lemah di rerumputan yang luas itu. Di sekitarnya tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya, Neji

dan salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang berhasil dikalahkan Neji

_Kenapa Hinata-sama… menangis? Apa separah itu keadaanku? Pandanganku… menjadi kabur…_

"Neji nii-san?!!! Neji nii-san!!!"

Ayah… apa… aku sudah memenuhi janjiku itu? Janji… 9 tahun yang lalu…

* * *

_**9 tahun lalu…**_

"Ayah! Aku janji akan melindungi Hinata-sama selamanya!" kata Neji

Hizashi menatap anak tersayangnya yang sedang memandang Hinata yang berlatih dengan serius dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Ia tahu kalau besar nanti anaknya akan mengalami penderitaan yang pernah dialaminya sekarang ini, bahkan mungkin lebih berat dari penderitaannya.

"Neji… kau anak yang baik… teruslah lindungi Nona Hinata… dan juga… teruslah hidup karena kau adalah anak yang dibanggakan dalam klan Hyuuga…" kata Hizashi mengelus kepala anaknya dengan penuh kasih

"Hah? Baik, Ayah!" jawab Neji tersenyum lebar walau saat itu ia belum begitu mengerti maksud ayahnya itu karena ia baru berumur 5 tahun

"Baguslah…" Hizashi menatap anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kembali memperhatikan latihan Hinata

"Hinata-sama… Aku Neji! Salam kenal… Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu selamanya!!!" kata Neji antusias

"Umm… pelindung Hinata?" jawab Hinata bingung wajar masih 3 tahun

"Ya! Jadi jangan khawatir! Aku akan selalu melindungimu!!! SELAMANYAA!!!"

"Selamanya? Itu berarti Neji nii-san akan selalu sama-sama Hinata?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya

"Ya! Selamanya! Aku janji!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum saja. Ia hanya tahu kalau sepupunya itu akan bersamanya selamanya.

"Hinata-sama… selamanya aku akan melindungimu… aku janji!" kata Neji mengulangi janjinya ke arah Hinata di depannya itu

* * *

_Yah… Janji… aku janji… Hinata-sama…_

"Ini situasi darurat! Segera siapkan ruang untuk operasi!" kata Godaime dengan suara lantang

"Ha-I! Godaime-sama!"

Operasi? 

"Nii-san… bertahanlah!" Hinata mendampingi Neji yang akan ke ruang operasi

Hinata-sama… 

"Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini…?"

Bahkan… Hiashi-sama… apa… yang terjadi padaku… 

" ugh…" Neji merasa sakit menyerang sekujur tubuhnya

"Neji nii-san!" Hinata kaget melihat Neji yang tiba-tiba sadar. Air matanya menetes melihat kakaknya itu. Ingin rasanya memeluknya segera, tapi tidak bisa… itu akan membuat Neji semakin kesakitan

"Neji… kau sudah sadar?!" seru Godaime yang juga tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Hinata

"A…ku… di mana… ini?"

"Ini di rumah sakit, untung Hinata dan Guy sempat membawamu ke sini… Neji, kau harus segera dioperasi…" kata Godaime

"…" Neji kembali kehilangan kesadarannya

"Nii-san…?"

"Hinata… biarkan Neji… seperti itu dulu…" kata Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya

* * *

_Hmm? Aku… di mana ini? Kenapa gelap sekali…? Apa aku sudah mati? Bagaimana dengan Hinata-sama? Janjiku… sudahkah terpenuhi? Itu… di sana ada cahaya! Apa aku bisa pulang kalau ke sana…?_

Neji menuju arah cahaya itu… dan terlihat sebuah pintu yang besar dan megah di depannya… saat ia akan memasuki pintu itu, seseorang menghentikannya

"Ayah?!"

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, ayahnya itu menunjukkan Neji ke arah yang berlawanan. Di sana, terlihat sekumpulan gambar-gambar yang bergerak. Neji melihat sesosok perempuan yang sangat dikenalinya

"Hinata-sama…"

_Kau selalu tersenyum… senyumanmu itu terasa hangat di hatiku… Tapi mengapa tadi kau menangis?_

Lalu Neji kembali berputar-putar, melihat kenangannya bersama Hinata. Ia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang selalu tersenyum di setiap kenangannya. Tapi saat ia melihat ada 1 kenangan di mana Hinata terlihat sangat sedih, ia menjadi sedih.

_Hinata-sama… saat itu kau sedang berlatih… ya… bersama Hiashi-sama, tapi saat itu kau terlihat lemah di matanya, dan itu membuatmu sangat sedih… aku berusaha menghiburmu… tapi… kau tetap bersedih hati…_

Kembali ia melihat sebuah kenangannya… saat ia kecil, ia masih keras kepala, bahkan pada Hinata

* * *

"Neji! Kau tidak boleh memasuki hutan ini!!" kata Iruka memergoki Neji yang akan masuk ke hutan '_shi no mori'_.

"Uuh… Iruka-sensei…" keluh Neji

"Kau harus janji tidak mendekat hutan ini sebelum kau diperbolehkan!" jelas Iruka agak membentak

"Huh!"

"Neji?!! Kau mendengarkan?!" bentak Iruka

"…ya…"

"Huh! Kau jangan begitu! Sudah ada si 'Naruto' yang merepotkan, jangan ditambah kamu!!!"

"Ha-I!!!" kata Neji lalu lari meninggalkan Iruka

"NEJI!!!"

_Huh! Kalau aku tidak pergi, aku bakalan diceramahi di sana seabad… Iruka-sensei memang cerewet!

* * *

_

"Ung… Neji nii-san? Kau yakin akan ke sana?" tanya Hinata

"Tenang saja Hinata-sama! Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi…"

"Ah! Sudahlah… mau ikut tidak?"

"B.. baiklah…"

* * *

"Hap! Yak! Kita sudah sampai Hinata-sama!" seru Neji semangat

"Uuh… Neji nii-san… ssstt… sudah malam…" kata Hinata

"Eh… iya… oke! Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Um…" Hinata mengangguk

Seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka dengan tajam di balik pohon.

"hh… hhh… Neji nii-san… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang nafasnya tidak beraturan

"Iya… bagaimana denganmu Hinata-sama? Hh…" jawab Neji yang juga sama keadaannya dengan Hinata

"Aku… baik-baik saja…" tiba-tiba Hinata oleng dari dahan pohon yang didudukinya

"Hinata-sama?!" Neji berusaha menangkapnya tapi ia terlambat karena Hinata sudah terjatuh terlebih dahulu.

Seseorang muncul dari kegelapan dan menangkap Hinata.

* * *

**PLAK!!!**

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hiashi-sama!!!" kata Iruka

"Neji… kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" tanya Hiashi marah

"…" Neji terdiam memegang pipinya yang memar

"Kau sudah membahayakan nyawa Hinata! Dan kau sudah mengabaikan nasihat Iruka yang melarangmu untuk pergi ke hutan itu…! Dan.. kau sudah melanggar kewajibanmu sebagai '_Bunke_'!!" teriak Hiashi yang kehilangan kesabarannya dan kemarahannya meluap

Mata Neji mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi ia menahan tangisnya.

"Sudahlah Hiashi-sama…ia masih kecil… jadi…"

"Neji! Walau kau masih kecil, tapi kau dari aliran Bunke harus melindungi Hinata yang berasal dari _Souke_! Kalau kau membahayakan nyawa Hinata lagi…" Hiashi membalikkan tubuhnya "kujamin kau juga tidak akan bernyawa lagi…" lalu ia berjalan pergi

"Hhh… Hiashi-sama memang keras yah… sudahlah Neji jangan merasa sedih… untung saja Naruto tadi memberitahuku kalau ada 2 orang yang memasuki hutan itu" kata Iruka lega

"Naruto… ya…? Iruka-sensei… apa Hinata-sama baik-baik saja?"

"Ya…"

"Hinata-sama… maafkan aku…" air matanya mulai menetes "Janjiku… maaf tidak bisa kutepati kali ini…"

* * *

_Saat itu aku hampir membunuh Hinata-sama… dan… kupikir setelah kejadian itu, Hinata-sama mulai tertarik dengan Naruto. Naruto sungguh beruntung… haha…_

Ia menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan berpikir sejenak

_Sepertinya… ada kalanya aku yang menyusahkan Hinata-sama… Janji itu sangat susah kutepati… tapi… aku terus berusaha untuk melindunginya… di mana pun ia berada… tapi…_

Neji menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir sejenak. Ia melihat kedua telapak tangannya

_Apakah… aku sudah mati? Tidak… Tidak… Ini tidak benar! Aku seharusnya masih bersama Hinata-sama! Janjiku… belum sepenuhnya terpenuhi! Aku… ingin hidup! Terus hidup dan mendampingi Hinata-sama!_

Ia menoleh ke arah ayahnya

"Ayah… aku… masih belum bisa pergi bersamamu… maafkan aku…"

Hizashi hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Neji

* * *

"A… Ayah!!!!"

_Ayah? Hah? Aku… di mana? Di sini sangat terang… aku… ingat… setelah aku mengalahkan anggota Akatsuki itu, aku… melihat Hinata-sama… menangis… lalu… segalanya menjadi gelap… sepertinya aku dibawa ke rumah sakit di Konoha. Ung… Lalu… aku bertemu ayah._

Neji bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat Hinata yang berada di sampingnya

"…Hinata-sama?" suaranya yang lemah itu membangunkan Hinata.

"!!! Neji…nii-san!!!" Hinata langsung memeluk Neji dan air matanya menetes "Hiks… kupikir… kita tidak akan bisa bersama lagi…"

"Hinata-sama…" air mata Neji juga menetes. Tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya ia juga membalas pelukan dari Hinata

"Maafkan aku… aku membuatmu menjadi seperti ini…" isak Hinata

"Hinata-sama… itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai Bunke untuk menjagamu sebagai Souke…" balas Neji

"Neji nii-san…" wajah Hinata sedikit memerah "Arigatou" bisiknya

* * *

"Heiii!! Neji! Kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir!!!" sapa Naruto dengan semangat

"Na… Naruto-kun…" muka Hinata memerah

"Hmm? Apa kau masih sakit Hinata? Mukamu merah begitu…" tanya Naruto

"Umm…"

"Naruto… kau ini memang payah…" kata Sakura memegang pundak Naruto

"Ya… _Baka_… b-a-k-a!!!" sambung Ten Ten

"??????" Naruto kebingungan.

Neji yang menyaksikan hanya tersenyum kecil

"Tapi, Neji… Kau hebat lho! Bisa mengalahkan anggota Akatsuki itu!" kata Naruto semangat

"Yah… siapa tahu aku lebih kuat darimu sekarang Naruto…" kata Neji tersenyum kecil mengingat ujian Chunin beberapa tahun lalu

"Eeeh?! Tidak mungkin!!!" kata Naruto

"Mau coba?!"

"OK!!!"

"Sudah… sudah… Hentikan dulu omongan ini dan biarkan Neji beristirahat dulu" kata Godaime yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang rawat Neji

"Ah! Tsunade Baa-chan!!!"

"Um… Tsunade-sama, terima kasih sudah menyembuhkan Neji nii-san" kata Hinata membungkukkan badannya

"Ah, sudahlah… untung keinginan hidupnya tinggi, jadi dia masih di sini bersama kita sekarang!"

"Yokatane…" kata Hinata lega

"Hinata-sama…"

"Yuuhuuu!!! Neji seneng nih, diperhatiin sama nona tersayangnya… hihi…" kata Ten Ten

"Uh… aku tidak…"

"ya…ya… Neji memang beruntung!" sambung Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Ano…"

"Hinata benar-benar khawatir lho, Neji!" sambung Sakura

"Annooooo…"

"Neji, jangan membuat Hinata cemas lagi yaaah…" sambung Godaime _(lagi)_

"Ahhh!!! Berisik!" seru Neji dengan wajahnya yang memerah

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia lega karena ia tahu kakaknya itu masih akan mendampinginya

"Hei, Hinata-sama…" panggil Neji

"Hmm?"

"Apa menurutmu Souke dan Bunke itu penting?" tanya Neji

" … " Hinata terdiam

"maksudku… kalau saja tidak ada Bunke atau Souke kita bisa tinggal bersama dari dulu kan?" Jelas Neji

"umm… mungkin saja…" Hinata hanya tersenyum

"… mungkin itu hanya anggapanku saja… tak perlu dipikirkan. Ya? Hinata-sama…"

"… ya…" jawab Hinata pendek

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Neji diperbolehkan keluar dari RS. Ia lalu pergi ke makam ayahnya tanpa memberitahukan teman-temannya bahwa ia sudah keluar dari RS

**TAP... TAP… TAP…**

Neji berjalan menuju ke makam ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga

" Ayah…" Neji menyentuh nisan ayahnya "Ayah, kalau saja… kau tidak menghalangiku… mungkin aku… aku…" Neji terdiam sesaat

_Ayah, mungkin kaulah yang telah membantuku menepati janjiku pada Hinata-sama. Kalau kemarin aku sudah mati… mungkin janjiku itu akan tertinggal begitu saja… walau pun aku sudah melindunginya…_

Neji terdiam sesaat

"Tapi… sebenarnya masih ada 1 yang kuharapkan…" kata Neji pelan

"Ne… Neji nii-san!!!" panggil Hinata

"Hinata-sama?" batin Neji

"Neji nii-san… hh… hh… kau di sini rupanya… hh…" kata Hinata dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan

"Ke… kenapa, Hinata-sama? Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Semua khawatir lho! Neji nii-san hilang entah ke mana!" Hinata terdiam sesaat dan memeluk Neji "Kalau nii-san hilang… aku…"

"Sudah Hinata-sama…" kata Neji sambil mengelus kepala Hinata "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku masih ada di sini…" kata Neji pelan

"… ya…" jawab Hinata pelan

"Hinata-sama…"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku pergi? Pergi ke tempat di mana ayah berada…" tanya Neji sambil memandang langit yang biru

"?!! Ma… maksud nii-san?" tanya Hinata mulai ketakutan

"… Tidak… hanya saja…" Neji menggeleng "Ah! Sudah! Aku hanya berbicara sendiri… anggap saja aku tidak ngomong apa-apa, ya, Hinata-sama?" kata Neji sambil tersenyum

_Hinata hanya mengangguk saja_

Di tengah jalan, Neji tampak lelah dan pucat, jalannya pun sedikit sempoyongan

"Neji nii-san? Kau… tidak apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir

"uh… aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-sama…" jawab Neji tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, ia tidak ingin Hinata sampai khawatir

"Uh… apa sebaiknya nii-san ke RS lagi?" tanya Hinata

"Tidak perlu… aku baik-baik saja…"

"Tapi…!"

"Hinata-sama… aku baik-baik saja… ya?" tanya Neji sambil tersenyum kecil

"… baiklah… kalau ada apa-apa… panggil ya…" kata Hinata yang akhirnya menyerah

"Terima kasih, Hinata-sama…" kata Neji

"umm……"

"? Ada apa?"

"Neji nii-san… jangan panggil Hinata, 'Hinata-sama' lagi dong! Panggil 'Hinata' saja!!!" gerutu Hinata

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba???" tanya Neji keheranan

"Uuuh!!! Pokoknya panggil 'Hinata'! jangan pake 'sama'!!!" seru Hinata

"Um… baiklah Hinata-sama…"

"Jangan pake 'sama'!!!" ulang Hinata

"… Hi… na…ta…" muka Neji memerah sedikit

"… Hmmm…" Hinata tersenyum "Arigatou Neji-san!" bisik Hinata

Keduanya tersenyum dan segera kembali ke rumah

* * *

Sesampai di rumah…

"Neji! Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hiashi khawatir

"Ya… terima kasih atas perhatiannya Hiashi-sama…" jawab Neji

"… Neji… "

"Ya? Tuan?"

"Kau, sudah membahayakan Hinata lagi…" kata Hiashi dengan serius "Kalau kau membahayakan nyawa Hinata lagi…" Hiashi membalikkan tubuhnya "kujamin kau juga tidak akan bernyawa lagi…"

"?!!!" Neji kaget dan ia teringat apa yang terjadi saat itu pernah ia alami dulu…

**_Flash back…_**

PLAK!!!

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hiashi-sama!!!" kata Iruka

"Neji… kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" tanya Hiashi marah

"…" Neji terdiam memegang pipinya yang memar

"Kau sudah membahayakan nyawa Hinata! Dan kau sudah mengabaikan nasihat Iruka yang melarangmu untuk pergi ke hutan itu…! Dan.. kau sudah melanggar kewajibanmu sebagai '_Bunke_'!!" teriak Hiashi yang kehilangan kesabarannya dan kemarahannya meluap

Mata Neji mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi ia menahan tangisnya.

"Sudahlah Hiashi-sama…ia masih kecil… jadi…"

"Neji! Walau kau masih kecil, tapi kau dari aliran Bunke harus melindungi Hinata yang berasal dari _Souke_! Kalau kau membahayakan nyawa Hinata lagi…" Hiashi membalikkan tubuhnya "kujamin kau juga tidak akan bernyawa lagi…" lalu ia berjalan pergi

_**Flash back end…**_

"Ukh!" Neji memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit

**_BRUKHH!!!!_**

" Neji nii-san?!!! Otousan! Kau tidak memakai 'Juuin' ke Neji nii-san kan?!!!" seru Hinata yang air matanya mulai mengalir keluar

" tidak… aku tidak memakainya…" kata Hiashi dengan datar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Neji nii-san?!!! Neji!!! Neji!!!!" teriak Hinata

"Hi…na… ta…sama…" Neji menyentuh pipi Hinata

"Neji… nii-san?"

"Hinata… Terima kasih… untuk segalanya… aku benar-benar senang… walau pun aku akan mati… apa janjiku itu sudah kupenuhi Hinata?" tanya Neji terengah-engah

"… ya… terima kasih sudah melindungiku… saat Akatsuki itu menyerang" kata Hinata tersenyum kecil

"…" Neji tersenyum "arigatou, Hinata-sama…" jawab Neji

_PLEK_… Tangan Neji terlepas dari pipi Hinata

"Neji nii-san…?" kata Hinata sambil memegang tangan Neji yang lemah. Ia memandang wajah Neji yang sudah benar-benar lemah dan terlihat sangat tenang. Hinata akhirnya hanya membopong Neji ke tempat tidurnya

"Neji… terima kasih… kau sudah melindungiku sampai akhir… walau bukan yang terakhir… tapi kau sudah melindungiku… sejak kecil… Sejak kecil…. Aku selalu saja merepotkanmu… Neji… kau sudah mengajariku betapa pentingnya kasih sayang yang kauberikan kepadaku… Rasa terima kasih rasanya belum cukup… tapi…" Hinata berjalan keluar ruangan itu…

"Terima kasih atas segalanya…"

**_KRIET…. CKLEK…_**

Pintu tertutup dan di ruangan itu tinggal sebuah tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi yang disiram cahaya mentari sore

_- weks… norak… :p -

* * *

_

"… Ayah…? Terima kasih sudah memberiku waktu untuk berpamitan dengan Hinata-sama…"

Hizashi tersenyum dan ia mengantar anaknya… ke tempat yang penuh kebebasan yang akhirnya ia dapatkan

"Hinata-sama… baik-baiklah…"

* * *

_**3 bulan kemudian**_

"tak terasa sudah 3 bulan yah…" kata Naruto

"ya… 3 bulan…" kata Hinata pelan

"hmm? Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Umm…" Hinata mengangguk pelan

"Oh, iya… Hinata…"

"Ada… apa? Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Sebenarnya aku sangat iri pada Neji…" kata Naruto

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sebab… ia memiliki orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya, menyayanginya… " kata Naruto, wajahnya sedikit memerah

"Um… sebenarnya…"

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Neji nii-san… berikan aku kekuatan" batin Hinata

"Aku… menyukaimu…" bisik Hinata

"?!"

"Aku… menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu…" kata Hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah

"Oh… begitu…" Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya "Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Berbahagialah kalian berdua…"

"Suara itu… Neji nii-san?!" seru Hinata kaget

"Naruto…"

"Ya Neji?"

"Jagalah Hinata untukku…"

"Baik!"

"Nii-san…"

"Hinata berbahagialah selalu" setelah itu suara itu pun lenyap

"Neji…"

"nii-san…"

"Hinata"

"Umm? Naruto-kun?"

"Aku janji akan menjagamu selamanya!!!" seru Naruto

"… terima kasih…" kata Hinata tersenyum

"Neji-san… terima kasih telah menjadaku selama ini… kau sudah bebas dari Bunke atau pun Souke… Berbahagialah selalu… dan jagalah aku dari atas sana…" batin Hinata sambil memandang langit

* * *

**A/N**: hh… FF-ku yang agak sedih yang pertama… jadinya… gak tahu jadinya kaya apa… REVIEW please!!!! Pengen tahu kesalahan biar bisa mbetulin!!! ONEGAIII!!!! 


End file.
